Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.25 \times 50\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.25 \times 100\% = 25\%$ Now we have: $ 25\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ 25\% \times 50\% = 12.5 \% $